Xu Boyuan/History
History Xu Boyuan, a famed veteran, works for Blue Brook Guild. In the Heavenly Domain, he controls Blue Bridge Spring Snow, one of the five top expert accounts of Blue Brook Guild.Chapter 16 In order to avoid the rising conflict between him and Poplar Beach, a rival Blade Master in the guild, Changing Spring sends Xu Boyuan to pioneer for Blue Brook Guild in the 10th Server as the guild leader Blue River.Chapter 41 Plot Volume 1: Banished God Xu Boyuan is shocked that another five-player party won the First Clear for Spider Cave dungeon ahead of his team. Ten seconds later, his team kills Boss #3 Spider Lord.Chapter 15 Xu Boyuan is saddened that he cannot find any concrete information on who Lord Grim is aside from Sleeping Moon's slander against Lord Grim.Chapter 16 When Xu Boyuan learns that the third hidden boss is killed by Herb Garden, he immediately orders his guild members to find out who Lord Grim is. He worries that Lord Grim is stealing the headlines with three first clears.Chapter 21 Through his Blue River account on the 10th Server, Xu Boyuan sends 18 friend requests to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim.Chapter 30 When Ye Xiu accepts one of Xu Boyuan's friends requests, Boyuan negotiates with Ye Xiu to help Blue Brook Guild seize the Frost Forest record clear. Boyuan is shocked by Ye Xiu's uncommon material demands for 72 Strong Spider Silk, 1 Mithril Pendant, and 8 White Wolf's Sharp Fangs.Chapter 31 After haggling, Boyuan feels hesitant about the situation because he does not know Lord Grim's skill level. He doubts the Unspecialized Lord Grim will be able to carry Blue Brook Guild to the record clear of Frost Forest.Chapter 32 Xu Boyuan and his three teammates see Lord Grim's five different types of armor. They doubt Lord Grim is a serious player. Boyuan and his teammates do not understand why Lord Grim has not picked a class.Chapter 33 Boyuan is shocked when Ye Xiu advises to drop the Cleric, Bound Boat, and the Knight, Flower Lantern, for classes with more damage output. Boyuan is speechless when Ye Xiu wanted to replace him as party leader.Chapter 34 Xu Boyuan allows Ye Xiu to be the leader for the Frost Forest record clear attempt. With Thunderling Light, Returning Cloud, and Lunar Grace, Boyuan follows Ye Xiu's Lord Grim into the Frost Forest dungeon. Boyuan follows Ye Xiu's plan of One Wave Rush to clear the dungeon. Boyuan is shocked when he sees Lord Grim's Z-Shake to dodge enemy projectiles, which requires extremely high mechanical skill.Chapter 35 Xu Boyuan and his teammates are shocked when Lord Grim jumps and escapes the Goblins with Aerial Fire. The Goblins chased after Lord Grim towards Boyuan and the party.Chapter 36 Boyuan is amazed by Ye Xiu's attack commands, which traditionally does not have crowd control effects on the monsters, yet the mix of attacks creates crowd control. Boyuan is thrilled when he tells Flower Lantern about Ye Xiu's One Wave Rush strategy.Chapter 37 Boyuan and the team are shocked when they realize Ye Xiu's Lord Grim outputted more damage than the others in maintaining aggro of the Boss, Goblin Patrol Guard.Chapter 38 Xu Boyuan and team watch Ye Xiu's Lord Grim suppress the Frost Forest's final Boss, Frost Thain. There was no fear of OT (Off-Tank). Boyuan lies about not having put a point in the Spellblade skill, Wave Wheel Slasher. He is ashamed when Ye Xiu teaches him basic knowledge about the skill, which is a useful Super Armor Break skill.Chapter 39 The Blue Brook Guild party broke the Frost Forest record clear with a time of 20 minutes, 24 seconds, and 11 milliseconds. Herb Garden's old record stood high at 26 minutes, 12 seconds, 48 milliseconds. Boyuan is excited by the 5 minute plus improvement over the Herb Garden's time. He has a favorable opinion of Ye Xiu, who showed Boyuan some face and respected him. Boyuan boasts about his amazing Frost Forest record clear time to Herb Garden's 10th Server Guild Leader, Plantago Seed.Chapter 40 Volume 10: Four Guild Alliance After establishing a solid foundation in the 10th Server for Blue Brook Guild, he resigns as the guild leader and hands over his Blue River account and returns to the Heavenly Domain. As a result, while trying to gain control of the Wild Boss Sewer King Lookashoo, Xu Boyuan once again runs into Lord Grim as his main character, Blue Bridge Spring Snow, and is killed by Ye Xiu's team, causing him to lose two pieces of equipment. References